<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla &amp; Chocolate by only_in_dreams (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235256">Vanilla &amp; Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams'>only_in_dreams (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beaches, Bob’s Your Uncle, Crushes, Day At The Beach, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Kisses, Love Confession, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Postwick, Route 1, Route 9, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedgehurst, ice cream truck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/only_in_dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two mates at the beach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop/Masaru | Victor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla &amp; Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the morning rose from it’s daily slumber, Postwick is cradled in a warm glow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Summers in southern Galar are mercilessly hot, the poor Wooloo with their thick white coats retreated to the sanctuary of tree shade.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Luckily, a certain boy has a plan to escape the heat today. Little did his best mate know that he will be along for the ride.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor is in a pleasant dream, camping with his Pokémon. In fact, he is just finishing a rather excellent curry in this dream when he felt the ground begin to shake. A stampede of Rhyhorn came racing down the hill above them. Victor has barely any time to react, let alone say anything. He just grabs his Pokémon and runs like the wind, abandoning his lovely camp in the panic. He tries to call out Corviknight to fly him out of here, but finds that his hands are too slippery from the sausage grease to open the ball. Victor cries out in frustration right as the Rhyhorn rush over him. Victor then wakes in a cold sweat, groaning as he looks over at his nightstand. It’s his Rotom phone, vibrating and rumbling like no tommorow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Upon turning the phone over, he is rather annoyed to see the time is 7:36 a.m. Who the hell would call this early in the morning, he thought, still trying to wipe the blur of sleep from his eyes. It’s Hop, of fucking course.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey mate, why the hell-,” is all Victor can say before Hop excitedly interrupts him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Victor! You finally answered! I have a whole adventure planned for us today to escape the heat!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor groaned as he mourns his lost hours of sleep while Hop rambles on about what they’re going to do today. As much as Victor is annoyed by this sudden wake-up, he will admit that what Hop is suggesting sounds rather fun. Plus, who wouldn’t want to hang out with their </span>
  <span class="s2"><strike>crush</strike> </span>
  <span class="s1">best mate?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll see you at 8:00 a.m. mate!” Hop then hangs up. Victor didn’t even have time to protest that he hadn’t even got out of bed yet, let alone get ready for a full day excursion.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop is tapping his foot impatiently at Victor’s door. How could someone take so long to get ready? Still, it will be worth the wait. Maybe today will be the day he’ll finally confess. But how could he? Compromising his friendship with Victor would be an utter disaster. Victor has always been there for him, even at his lowest during the gym challenge they partook together. Hop is so deep in thought he doesn’t notice Victor’s front door creak open.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor steps out and playfully taps Hop on the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey mate! I’m ready now, where are we going first?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh god, oh fuck, he’s so cute, Hop thinks. Looking at the plain white t-shirt that is barely too small, just enough to show the sculpt of Victor’s lean figure. The last time Hop saw Victor in shorts was when they were kids, now all Hop can focus on is Victor’s beautiful pale calfs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop is still ogling over Victor before Victor interrupts his train of thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um, mate? Earth to Hop! I’m ready to go out now!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hop then flashed his signature grin and puts his hands behind his head. Hopefully his blush isn’t that obvious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh yeah sorry mate, the heat must be getting to me. But listen! I have the perfect place to go today! I’ll race you to the train station!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Hop took off down Route 1 towards Wedgehurst, with Victor close behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair ended up on Route 9. Thanks to the hot weather, the usually frigid area was now pleasantly cool. The sand between Victor’s toes tickled him and made him giggle. Before he knew it, he was being cradled on Hop’s shoulders as he ran into the water, screaming with glee.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next couple hours were like this. There was even a humorous encounter with a Grapploct when Victor accidentally swam into it’s territory. Hop later joked about, calling it hentai gone wrong. Victor playfully punched him the arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pair then ended up lying on Hop’s beach blanket (which of course was Wooloo themed). Both youth were sunbathing like Helioptiles when Victor saw a little girl walk by them carrying a rather magnificent ice cream cone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hop! We should go get some ice cream!” Victor yelled, startling a half asleep Hop.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hell yeah mate, that’d be a great idea!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Both youth then took off towards the little girl, asking her where she got that lovely ice cream cone. She simply pointed towards a Bob’s Your Uncle ice cream truck situated in the middle of the beach. When did that get there, Victor thought.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As both youth approached the truck, they noticed a familiar face inside of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Gordie?! What are you doing here?” Hop enquired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh yeah, my dad runs Bob’s Your Uncle and he had a grand idea for me to help him this summer, said it’d be ‘good for me,’” Gordie grumbled whilst fidgeting with his rather humourus uniform.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh stop your grumbling. You’ll get more work ethic in an hour here than you would in a month as a gym leader,” a man assumed to be Gordie’s father quipped from the back of the truck. “Plus, it’s the off-season, what else would you rather do besides help your pa out?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh there are many other things,” Gordie mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that son?!” Gordie’s father asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, uh nothing, just asking what these two young boys would like to order.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmmm, I’ll have a vanilla cone,” Victor requested.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make it chocolate for me Gordie!” Hop then shouted after Victor.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once both youths had their ice creams, they decided to sit on one of the rocks overlooking the cove of the route.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I they sat their silently licking, a certain heart-shaped Pokémon did a leap across the water.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah! What Pokémon is that!?” Hop asked incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s a Luvdisc, must have come here from the warm Hoenn currents,” Victor replied. “You’ve never heard of a Luvdsic before, not even in school! I swear we did a whole project on Pokémon not native to Galar.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh, I guess I must have missed that part.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haha, whatever. I remember reading that when you see a Luvdisc that your relationship with someone will last forever. But, uh, we’re not a couple, so that legend is kind of dumb-“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor was interrupted before feeling a soft, sticky kiss plant on his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Victor, would you like to uh-, go out with me?” Hop then asked shyly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Victor’s heart felt like it was going to explode.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, uh, of course mate! Holy shit, I’ve loved you since we were kids!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hahah, uh, I thought it was just me. Can I uh, kiss you again Vic?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t have to ask me twice,” was all Victor said before planting a firm kiss on Hop’s mouth. The flavours of vanilla and chocolate swirling together in their embrace</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they separated, Hop playfully licked the brown ice cream lip marks left earlier on Victor’s pale cheek. He then played with the other youth’s signature curl before putting his arm around him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you Vic.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love you too Hoppy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Happy Spring! Hope everyone is safe and healthy!</p>
<p>Any constructive criticism appreciated 0__0</p>
<p>(Thought of this when eating ice cream the other day lol)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>